dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Admiral Caeruleum (Mo'o 'Ala)
'''Admiral Caeruleum '''is an early main villain in the story Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. He is the counterpart to General Blue of the Red Ribbon Army of the mainstream universe. He is the great Admiral of the entire Navy of the United Haole Nations. History Caeruleum was born to a long line of officers of the state of Gallia, making him the third of his family to rise in the ranks of the United Haole Nations armed forces. His family was particularly chivalrous with an aristocratic air, something that he picked up as a child. He entered the position of the actual commander of the entire Navy after leading a successful series of campaigns against warring native tribes in the east. After stepping into his prestigious role, he mainly played the role of directing his fleets to capture fugitives from the previous wars. Inside the main story, he is first encountered as the head of the battleship that docked at Ra's island, where he had been making rounds to test for efficiency aboard all his ships. He makes his first appearance with the second envoy to the island, going to obtain an immediate and unconditional surrender from Ra and Palema'i. When Ra doesn't comply, however, he is more than happy to fight the child, easily crushing him, dragging him and Palema'i onto the ship as prisoners. He later goes down to the prison cell to check on and mock the new prisoners, before disappearing back up the stairs minutes before the ship is attacked by the god Maui. PersonalityCategory:GozonCategory:CharactersCategory:Male CharactersCategory:HaroreCategory:HaoleCategory:Male CharactersCategory:Mo'o 'AlaCategory:VillainsCategory:Main VillainsCategory:TuffleCategory:New Characters Admiral Caeruleum is a cruel, harsh military leader in the UHN. He is famous for his traditional coldness. As a conservative, he is also blatantly racist and looks down on locals and natives, favoring "superior-born" Haoles. Abilities Caeruleum possesses superb physical abilities, higher than that of an average human and that of his own race of Haoles. This can be attributed due to two factors. Caeruleum was selectively bred and nurtured to have the peak physical abilities of a Haole, including nutrient and steroid supplements. He was also trained in harsh military style, with his aristocratic parents raising him for life as an officer in the Navy. Design Caeruleum is dressed in formal Navy attire of the UHN. His blond hair is kept short in military style. He has a pale tan from his being on ships regularly. On his left eye he wears a blue Tracer in style with that of the Navy, though has a better version due to his status as Admiral. Naming Admiral Drake Caeruleum's name comes from several sources. His last name is the Latin word for blue, continuing the Latin name pun for Haoles and the name pun of colors for Haole leaders. His first name, Drake, is based off the English Captain Sir Francis Drake who sailed around the world. It is also a reference to a dragon. His title as an Admiral is meant to be parallel to that of his counterpart General Blue. Category:Villains